


Disturbed

by kjersten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjersten/pseuds/kjersten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in desperate need of release, someone catches you in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was around two in the morning and I was sitting watching TV in one of the quietest parts of the headquarters. I was browsing the channels and was about to go to bed, when I noticed a channel I hadn’t seen before and wanted to check it out. It didn’t take long before I realized what was on was porn. It wasn’t a good porn, but it was still porn. So, as the scene on screen became steamier, apparently, so did the room and I could feel myself growing hotter.

I undid the top buttons on my shirt, and I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my neck. As I got more comfortable on the sofa, my hands started traveling. I didn’t mean for them to, but they didn’t listen to me. They went to my belly, and slowly traveled further down. I put the flat of my hand over the heat between my legs, and started to rub myself through the layers of my clothing. I pulled my skirt up and slid my hand inside my panties.

I was aware that anybody could come in and catch me in the act, but I was too caught up in the moment, that I didn’t really give a damn. I started to rub my clit, and it felt amazing. I realized I hadn’t been this horny in a long time. I quickened the pace a little, and threw my head back and moaned as I hit a sensitive spot. My eyes were squeezed shut, and when I opened them again I saw a shadow in the corner of my left eye.  
I snatched my hand back and tried to cover myself the best I could before I checked who it was. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight of a car and blushed hard when I recognized the person. Why? Why of all people did it have to be him?

“I, eh, I…” I really didn’t know what to say to explain myself. 

Clint was looking at me with a mix of shock and something more. My heartbeat was already erratic from getting caught, but the look in his eyes made it beat even faster.  
He went over to the sofa and sat down opposite side of me. 

“Don't stop” he whispered hoarsely. “What?” I asked, my voice incredulous. “Don't stop” he said again, and the look he gave me made me shiver. 

I looked down at my hands and noticed they were shaking. I tried to steady them before looking back up at him, to see if he was serious. He looked deadly serious, and he made a signal for me to continue. I had never been much of an exhibitionist, but right then something changed in me, and I suddenly felt bolder. I slid my hand back into my panties and started to move my hand again.

I tried to hide my face, but one of his hands came up and cupped my chin, and he whispered “Let me see you”. 

My head started spinning when I felt him move closer to me. He tilted my head up, and when our eyes locked, all I could see was these black orbs, barely anything of the iris showing. It felt like he was looking into my soul. I licked my lips and saw that his gaze followed the movement. Right now my heartbeat was so loud that I was sure he could hear it from where he was sitting. Then he inched even closer, and I stopped breathing. We were only a few inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. Even taste it. I leaned in and dragged my lips down his jaw, then over to the corner of his mouth, and stopped. He opened his mouth a fraction, and I traced my lips over his bottom lip. Then I realized we were kinda kissing, I was kissing Clint Barton, me of all people.

I snapped back to reality when I felt the wet slide of a tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid inside and we both moaned when our tongues met for the first time. His moan sent a shiver down my spine, and I knew from that moment I was hooked. One of his hands moved up to cup the back of my neck, and I groaned when he buried it in my hair. His other hand was sliding up and down on my side, and my own hands moved up to his neck pulled him closer. All of a sudden he broke the kiss, and I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Then, without warning he was hovering over me, pinning me to the back of the sofa. I looked up and saw his hungry eyes looking right back at me.

While one of his hands were pinning my hands above my head, the other slid down my side and stopped at my belly. It stayed there, teasing me, for what felt like forever, then finally moved and slid it up between my breasts. He grabbed my hair and pulled, and my mouth went slack. He looked down at me with dark eyes, before bowing down and attacking my now exposed neck. He bit gently at the same time as he slid his thumb over one of my nipples through my shirt. My back shot off the couch at the touch and I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle against my skin.

He nibbled his way up my neck and said between bites; “You know… the first time... I saw you…” He reached my ear and whispered, “I wanted to push you face-first against the nearest wall, and cover you completely with my body...” He took hold of my earlobe and tugged, then flicked his tongue lightly. “I would bite your neck, not hard, just enough to make a mark reminding you who made it. I would slide my hands to the front of your dress and slide one inside. Fuck, you looked so damn sexy in that dress. Touched you in all the right places.” He moved his hand down to rest on my thigh, and continued. “I would flick my thumb over your nipple and make you moan so sweetly for me. Then I would press into the small of your back, make you feel how hard I am for you, how much I want to be deep inside of you. Do you want that baby girl, me deep inside of you? ” I was shaking under him, and when he slid his hand up my thigh and neared my wetness, I was in need of something to hold on to but realized he was still holding my hands over my head.

I tried to escape from his grip, but my struggling only made him hold me down firmer. “You didn't answer my question, baby girl.. Do you want my hard cock inside your tight throbbing cunt?” he asked, and finally put his hand where I wanted it most. Upon feeling the wetness there he added, “'Cuz it sure feels like it.” I opened my mouth to say something when he started moving his fingers, and all I could do was moan. “You wanna know what I would do next?” he whispered in my ear, and I nodded. “I would put my hand inside your panties, feel how much you want it, and you want it bad, don't you sweetheart?”

He let go of my hands and knelt down in front of me. He took hold of my panties and looked up at me as if asking for permission. I gave him a nod and started shaking when he dragged them down my legs. He turned to throw them away, and when he turned back I only had three words to describe the way he looked at me. It was pure perverse glee. But when our eyes met I saw something more, something soft and loving. 

He laid his hands on my knees and they spread on their own accord. He grabbed me by the back of one of my thighs, and moved my leg over his shoulder. He sunk his head down between my legs, and held my gaze as he went to work. He found my clit and started rolling and flicking his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned, “Fuck, I knew you’d taste good, but damn baby girl, you taste like heaven”. I made a sound I didn’t even realize came from me, and took hold of his hair and pulled him closer, and I could feel his warm breath coming fast. He continued his work at a punishing pace, and when I felt a finger enter me, I lost it. My orgasm ripped through me like a tidal wave and I had to bite my fist to keep my scream from bursting out. When I could breathe again I looked down at him. He grinned up at me and I could see that his lips were wet with my juices. 

He got up and leaned forward and kissed me hungrily and I moaned as I tasted myself. We were both panting when we broke the kiss.

“Was that okay?” he said and smiled at me. 

“Okay is not even near the word I would use” I said and smiled back.

He got up from the floor and sat down on the sofa again, and I noticed the rather impressive bulge in the front of his jeans. 

“Need some help with that?” I asked, and he looked down and chuckled. 

“You know what, let me get back to you on that. I’ve got something early in the morning, so I gotta go”, he said and got up. 

“Okay then, I will be waiting”, I said and grinned up at him.

He leaned down and gave me a hard kiss, before he disappeared out the door like a ghost. I sat there wondering how the hell this happened and smiled. I couldn’t wait till next time.


	2. A week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, but has anything happened between the two of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long. I haven't had the motivation to write anything in a while, but I will try to write more often. 
> 
> There is no frisky business in this chapter, but it will come, trust me;D

A week had passed since our steamy encounter, and to be honest I was starting to doubt there was ever going to be a next time. Clint hadn’t showed up for the S.H.I.E.L.D. meetings the first four days, and the last two days he had ran off as soon as the meeting was over, so I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

Today most of the agents were sitting by the table waiting for our missions, and when I didn’t hear my name I felt a sense of relief washing over me. I loved the job and stuff, but I was not in the right state of mind at the moment, and a day off would do me good. The fact that it was Friday only made it better, because I would have the weekend free too.  
I was too caught up in my own mind and didn’t realize the meeting was over, until I saw people getting up and leaving. I dragged a hand across my face, and jumped when I felt someone sit down in the chair beside me knocking my knee in the process. I turned my head and was met with a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes.

“Hey. So, looks like we’re both off duty today, and I was just wondering if you.. If you would like to go grab somethin’ to eat? Only if you want of course.. or you know, maybe not..” Clint asked nervously, and I had never seen this side of him, it was very, very different from his behavior a week ago. I was a little taken back at the question, so I screamed at myself to get a fucking grip.

“No I’d.. I’d love to, really” I said, and I could see him relax.

“Awesome. So, when do you wanna leave?” he asked and smiled.

“Well, I gotta go home and change first. I didn’t take the car to work today, so you think you could maybe give me a lift?” I asked, trying not to sound too excited as I packed my things and stood up.

“Yeah, of course” he grinned and led me out the door.

 

The car ride took about five minutes so we didn’t say much, but we managed to do a little small talk. And when we reached my apartment it turned out that we didn’t live that far away from each other.

When we stood outside my door, I suddenly got nervous and my hand started shaking. I felt Clint moving behind me and suddenly there was a hand covering mine trying to steady it.

“Hey, you okay” he asked softly, and I shivered when he moved even closer. “Yeah” I whispered. We stood there for what seemed like an hour until I felt him reach for the key in my hand and unlocked the door.

When we got inside I was hit with the realization that my apartment looked like a bomb had exploded. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry about the mess” I said awkwardly and added “I usually don’t get visitors”.

“Hah, that’s okay, I have seen much, much worse” he said and chuckled.

“Well that’s good. You just make yourself comfortable, and I’ll try to be quick”, I said and smiled before vanishing into my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe and stared blankly at the content. _What the hell should I wear. What do people wear on dates. Was this even a date? I don’t know what happens on dates. I have never been to one before.._ Jesus, get yourself together girl, I whispered and slapped myself on the cheek. I managed to find a top and a skirt, and dressed myself before going into the bathroom for the final fix.  
When I got back into the living room I saw that Clint was standing by the wall looking at one of my drawings. He must have heard that I had entered the room because he started turning.

“Did you make th…” he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at me, his jaw dropped. _Wow_ , I heard him say under his breath, and my face turned a deep shade of red, and I had to look away to calm myself.

“You look.. wow..” was all he could get out. I looked back at him shyly and said “Thank you”. Then I added with a little more confidence and a proud grin, “And yes, I kinda made that”.

“Awesome” he said and it seemed like he had come back to his senses.

“So, where are we going?” I asked, and he told me he knew a place they served a killer mocha, which I would not say no to.

 

The place was a cozy coffee shop, and it was exactly the kind of place I liked. We decided to walk since the place wasn’t far away. We sat there talking for about two hours, and then I suggested we’d go through the park on our way back to get some fresh air.

“Hey, I was just wonderin’.. Are you free tomorrow night?” Clint asked when we were back outside my apartment. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I nodded quickly. “I just wanted to ask.. would you like to have dinner with me? I had a really great time today, and I would love to do it again”.

I was almost speechless but manned myself up enough to answer. “Yeah, I would really love to. I had a great time too.”

“Pick you up at six?” he asked and smiled, and all I could do was nod. We said goodbye and just before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was really excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. The heat is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens, need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I finally finished! Hope you like it:D

I stood almost tripping in front of the bathroom mirror as I fixed the last of my makeup. Today is the day, I thought and my pulse rose. I went back to my bedroom and put on the dress. **The dress**. It was a black one shoulder, knee short dress that was frizzy from the waist down and slim from the waist up. I went over to the big mirror near my bed and I could see everything, and I had to admit that Clint was right about what he had said that day. The dress did fit in all the right places, and to my surprise I had to admit that I looked sexy, really sexy.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door, and I checked the time. 6 o’clock. Shit, already. I was almost ready but I had to find my purse, and of course it was playing hide and seek now when I didn’t have the time. There was another knock and I almost ran towards the door. When I opened it I was too worked up trying to find my purse that I didn’t look at him and just welcomed him inside.

“I’ll be ready in a sec” I said and went back to searching. _Where the fuck are you, you little piece of sh.. ah, there you are_. It was lying in the bedroom where I had been just seconds ago, mocking me. When I went back to the living room I noticed Clint was still standing in the doorway. I went over to him and took in his expression. His eyes were glazed, his pupils were huge and black and his mouth was slack.

“Clint” I asked and took hold of his hand which snapped him out of his trance. His huge eyes met mine and I could see the obvious hunger and I felt heat gather between my legs.

“You look.. wow” he said and gave me a sweet smile. I took a moment to really look at him and felt another pang of heat. There was not much that could turn me on more than a man in a suit could. I licked my lips and said, “You don’t look so bad yourself” then grinned. “You ready to go?” he asked and I nodded and we were on our way.

 

The dinner was fantastic. We talked about everything that came to mind, and I couldn’t remember the last time I had had so much fun, or talked about myself to somebody who actually listened. I was used to being ignored most of the time. When we finished dinner we shared some ice cream and strawberries for dessert. I stabbed a strawberry with my fork and dipped it in the ice cream and as I brought it to my mouth the ice cream started to drip and as a reflex I shot my tongue out to catch the drop, then put the berry in my mouth and closed my eyes to savor the taste. When I opened them again I looked over at Clint and the look he gave me made my heart skip a few beats and I could almost feel my pussy dripping. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to put some water on my face to cool myself down.

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror and I blushed at the idea that popped into my head. After wondering whether or not I should go through with it I decided that yes, I was bold enough to do it. I made sure I was alone, then with trembling hands I lifted my dress up and took hold of my soaked panties and pushed them down my legs. I stepped out of them and put the piece of clothing in my purse. When I went back to our table I felt almost redder than I had been when I had left. I sat down and I was glad the dress was black so the wet spot wouldn’t be too obvious.

We paid the bill and when we were back in his car he asked if I wanted to come back to his place and I just grinned and nodded.

 

The second we got inside his apartment I got slammed against the wall and then felt his harsh breathing in my ear as he whispered “Remember all the things I said I wanted to do to you, baby girl? I felt his mouth travel down my neck to where it met shoulder and moaned when he bit down, and I knew there would be a mark there in the morning, which only made me hotter. I jumped when I felt his hand cup on of my breasts and started playing with my nipple through the fabric. His mouth came up to my ear again and he groaned when I took hold of his ass and pushed him against me. “Fuck! You feel how hard you make me, sweetheart?” As if to emphasize his words I felt him grind his hips into my back, and yeah, he was hard alright. I could feel my own juices slowly sliding down my legs and I started trembling when he put his other hand on my thigh, and made a sound when he felt the wetness. His hand slid easily up to the source and he whispered a broken _fuck_ when he didn’t meet any fabric.

“You’re not wearing any panties? Aren’t you a dirty little girl?”

“I took them off at the restaurant” I said in a whisper.

“Fuck! You.. you sat bare in my car.. What if your dripping cunt stained the seat, huh? That’s gonna be hard to get clean again. I think I will have to punish you for that” he said and to my frustration, took his hand off my leg. He also straightened up and put some distance between us. I was about to turn around when I felt a hard smack against my ass and yelped. Then I felt another smack and suddenly he put his hands on my waist and picked me up and pinned me to the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

The kissing turned fevered quickly and I whimpered as he put his hand between our bodies and finally, fucking finally, touched me where I wanted him most. I took hold of his hair and pulled to get his mouth closer to mine and started sucking on his tongue as he started rubbing my clit. With his other hand he took hold of the strop of my dress and slid it down my shoulder. When the dress was under my breasts he pinned my hands above my head and abandoned my mouth to kiss down my neck. Then he lowered his mouth to my nipple and started flicking his tongue before sucking the nub into his mouth. I trembled when I felt his finger pushing into me at the same time as he bit my nipple gently.

After moving his fingers inside of me a few times he pulled it out and brought it up to his mouth and looked me dead in the eye as he flicked his tongue out to taste. I bowed my head and I could see his eyelids close as I put his finger into my mouth and sucked, groaning as I tasted myself again. When he opened his eyes again he smirked and brought his hand back to my pussy and pushed two fingers inside. I hung on for dear life as he fucked into me, and I hadn’t realized how close I was until he whispered in my ear, “Come for me” and I did. That was all it took. When I came down from my high he only said one word, **Bed** , then released my hands and took hold of my ass and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom.

I pushed him down on the bed and started undoing my dress. I felt his eyes on me as I slid the dress down my body and heard a groan when it pooled around my feet. I looked up at him through lashes and grinned when I saw the effect I had on him. I took hold of his tie and dragged him against me and bit into the flesh of his lower lip, then soothed it with my tongue. We kissed hard for a while and when we broke apart I kissed a trail up his jaw to his ear, and whispered hoarsely “Tie me to the bed and show me how you punish dirty little sluts.“

Before realizing how, I was laying on my back with Clint leaning over me. “I like this side of you” he said and smirked. He loosened his tie and pushed my arms over my head and tied me to the bedpost. He started kissing down my neck to my breast and gave each nipple a flick of his tongue. When he got to my cunt he put his tongue out and moved his face close, then stopped. I started trashing under him and begged for him to do something and he just looked up at me with wild eyes.

“You gotta tell me what you want me to do baby girl”

“Please..”

“Please what? You gotta use words sweetie”

“Please put your goddamn tongue into my wet pussy and make me come so hard I’ll scream”

“Yeah, that’s more like it” he smirked and went to work. The first time he had done it didn’t even compare to this, and when he pushed in three fingers and fucked me in earnest, it didn’t take long before I came for the second time.

“Need you inside me, NOW!” I almost screamed and he rushed to his feet and took off the rest of his clothes, and I gasped when I saw his cock for the first time. It looked like it was hard enough to cut through diamonds. When crawled back over me, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom, but I made a sound and he looked up at me.

“I’m clean. Please, I need to feel all of you”

He growled and put the condom back, then took hold of my legs and almost bent me in half.

“You ready baby?” he whispered when he bowed his head down close to mine. We looked into each other’s eyes as he placed his dick at my opening and started to push.

“Fuck, so wet” he commented as he slid in easily. He started a slow rhythm when he was all in, but it turned more aggressive quickly.

“Please, faster” I whimpered and he did indeed go faster. He put his hands over my head to rest on the wall and started pounding me roughly. His head lowered to my ear and I could hear his harsh breathing. I heard him mumbling something like _always wanted.. fuck, so good_ , but I stopped concentrating when he shifted a little and each push hit my sweet spot. He started rubbing my clit and I was close to the edge again, but this time it was different. The pleasure was almost too much, and on an especially hard thrust I screamed his name and came so hard I almost blacked out. Holy fuck I heard Clint groan in the back of my mind, and I realized he had pulled out. I opened my eyes and looked at him, and saw that his eyes were glued to where we had been connected just a minute ago. I looked down and, _what the fuck_. There were fluids everywhere, I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face, and he grinned back at me.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“You squirted baby” he said and I finally put two and two together. Wow, that was a first. I looked down again and noticed he was still hard.

“Come over here, I want you to jerk off on me” I said and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and drew a quick breath before he crawled up my body and put both his legs on each side of me. he took hold of his member and started tugging hard, and I could see that it wouldn’t take long.

“I want you to come on my face” I whispered and he jacked hard three times before he came on my face and neck. I could feel the droplets run down my face I slipped my tongue out to taste the drops that had hit my mouth. I moaned when I tasted the bitter-salt liquid. I felt a finger on my face and looked up to see that Clint had gathered some of the come on his finger and was offering. I opened my mouth and sucked the fluid off his finger, then he leaned in and gave me a wet kiss.

“That was..”

“Yeah” was all I could say.

He untied me, and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. We cleaned up and lay down under the covers. My head was resting on his chest and I could feel his heart beating.

 

I had almost dozed off when Clint murmured “Thank you, I really needed that”, and I turned my head and gave his chest a small kiss.

“Yeah, me too” I said, then added “Will it happen again?”

“Hellz yeah, if you want of course”

“I’d love to” I said and started listening to his heartbeat again and this time I did doze off.


End file.
